You'll Think Of Me
by Vera-Sama
Summary: Post Series Songfic. Yuki remembers the day life as he knew it fell apart. Please R&R.


`Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Keith Urban *Cries* or the song "You'll Think Of Me"  
  
Note: I'm one of those weird people that can't choose between Tohru/Kyo and Tohru/Yuki. I wanted to do a fic with this song, and this idea just worked. BTW, The stuff between the *stars* are the song lyrics, 'these are thoughts.' And "These are used when someone is talking."  
  
You'll Think Of Me  
  
*I woke up early this morning around 4 am  
  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
  
Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
  
But that's OK  
  
There's nothing left to say*  
  
Yuki opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above him. He then turned his head to stare at the clock. He had another two hours before he had to be up and ready for work. He closed his eyes and saw visions of when the three of them had lived a somewhat peaceful life, before she made her choice.  
  
*Take your records, take your freedom  
  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
  
Take your space and take your reasons  
  
But you'll think of me  
  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me*  
  
He sat up and remembered the day she'd told him. No, the day he found out. He recalled the event from nearly two years ago, and felt a familiar clenching in his chest.  
  
"Guys, I'm home." He'd called, coming in. "I got the job!"  
  
He stopped when he walked into the kitchen, and saw them standing there, kissing.  
  
"What the-" He began, but couldn't finish.  
  
"Yuki..." Tohru said, turning to face him. "I-"  
  
Kyo cut her off.  
  
"I got that apartment on the other side of town." He began. "Tohru-she's coming to live with me there."  
  
"Take your baka neko." He'd said coldly, starting for his room. "Take him and get out." "Yuki, wait." Tohru said, starting after him. "I still love you, just-just not like that. Please don't be angry."  
  
Yuki scoffed, shook his head and continued upstairs.  
  
*I went out driving trying to clear my head  
  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
  
What we should have been*  
  
Yuki started out for work early, just planning to drive around until time for his shift to start.  
  
"Why?" He asked himself as he went down the deserted road. "Why him? Why not me?"  
  
The radio started some 'love gone wrong' song and he growled as he turned it off. He missed the simple days, back when they were still in school. She could never seem to choose between them...and never seemed to want to for that matter. He couldn't blame her for finally deciding who she loved, she was 25 for crying out loud, and he couldn't blame her for who she chose. He tried to, but he knew he couldn't really. He sighed. He wanted all the pain he'd been feeling for so long to just go away. Even though he still felt he could make her happier then Kyo ever could hope to. He shook his head as more memories returned.  
  
*Take your records, take your freedom  
  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
  
Take your space and take your reasons  
  
But you'll think of me  
  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
  
But you'll think of me*  
  
Yuki wandered around the house now only occupied by himself and Shigure. Everywhere he looked, he saw remnants of the life he'd once shared with the woman he loved so much. Her towel, with the cute little strawberry decoration, still hung in the bathroom. Shigure would later send that over to Tohru without letting Yuki know what had really happened to it.  
  
"I guess it got lost in the laundry." Shigure shrugged when asked about it.  
  
He's also found a small spiral notepad that looked like it was filled with to do lists and other small notes Tohru had written to herself. He'd kept it, as odd as that might sound. Now, as he stopped at a red light, he pulled it out and looked at it.  
  
Something felt different in him now. He Suddenly didn't feel bitter, or angry. Just sad that he'd lost two good friendships. Something in his mind had clicked right then and told him 'You'll be ok. You'll get over her, and you'll be fine. You'll make it through this.'  
  
He parked his car, climbed out, and dropped the small notepad in the first trashcan he passed. For the first time since he'd found out who she chose, he walked into work with a genuine smile on his face.  
  
*Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
  
Don't worry, I'll be fine  
  
I'm gonna be alright  
  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
  
I'll be over you  
  
And on with my life*  
  
Tohru sat on the foot of the bed. Kyo had left for work that morning without a goodbye. They'd fought again last night, over what, she didn't remember or care. Their relationship had been on the rocks for about a month now, and the more they fought, the more she wondered if she'd made the right choice. Had she chosen the one she was meant to be with. She sighed, closed her eyes, and remembered a time oh so long ago when she'd been happy.  
  
*So take your records, take your freedom  
  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
  
But you'll think of me*  
  
She recalled the fun they'd had the time they went up to the lake, and part of her wondered if she could ever have that back...if she could ever have what she'd had with Yuki back. She missed it being the three of them, goofing off, having fun, and being friends. She was sure Kyo did to.  
  
'Maybe that's partially the cause for our fights.' She pondered.  
  
*So take your records, take your freedom  
  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
  
Take your space and all your reasons  
  
But you'll think of me  
  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah*  
  
Yuki came home that night to find a message on his machine.  
  
"Hey Yuki..." It was Tohru. She sounded a bit nervous, but he listened on. "I know it's been a while, but I was thinking...would you like to get together and go see a movie with us tonight?"  
  
'Us.' He thought, not feeling bitter-not really sure what he was feeling.  
  
"We got to talking, and we miss seeing you. Please call me back and give me your answer."  
  
Yuki pushed the delete button and stared at the phone for a moment before picking it up and dialing.  
  
*And you're gonna think of me  
  
Oh someday baby, someday*  
  
"Tohru? It's Yuki. About the movie...what time is the showing?"  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Well folks, how was it? I've never done an FB songfic before, so please tell me how I did. And please review. BTW, as far as Tohru and Kyo, I promise they ended up back together and happy. I just couldn't fit it in the fic right. Ja, Minna-sama! 


End file.
